


He loved you and he's gone...

by kizaten



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirle?Muchas cosas.Dilo ahora....No.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza" D. Alighieri.

Peleamos.

Peleamos todo el tiempo, aunque nunca es serio. Es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo, todo el mundo pierde la paciencia a veces. Me sorprendo de lo paciente que es él. Sé que hay cosas que simplemente no soporta, me sorprende lo mucho que soporta estando conmigo. Claro que él también es difícil. Es callado, aunque a la vez es muy directo. No dice nada o dice las cosas sin ningún filtro, no se mide.

A veces hiere, pero yo mismo lo he hecho. Podemos olvidarlo, es solo una pequeña pelea más, hay cosas más importantes. Como estar juntos. El amor. Todo eso.

 

Sé que no es serio, y aun así me rodea una extraña atmósfera fría, esta oscuro… Estoy solo.

 

Entonces despierto.

 

No recuerdo siquiera haber dormido. En realidad, no recuerdo mucho. Por supuesto, el lugar en el que desperté no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera. Tantas veces caminé antes de ver el sol salir hasta llegar aquí, agitado, confundido, igual que hoy.

 

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

 

Me incorporé lentamente, hace frío, siempre hay mucho aire aquí arriba, me consuela al menos llevar la bufanda y una buena chamarra. Mis piernas y brazos se sienten rígidos, seguramente por el aire y haber estado dormido ahí. Aun no lo entiendo…

Ese tipo de frío que duele en el pecho.

Me di la vuelta y aproveche para dar una mirada a la loza de piedra erguida detrás de mí. El tiempo le ha pasado factura, según parece, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vine aquí?  Haru siempre se queja de mi falta de tacto y lo malo que soy para seguir en contacto, me sorprende que tenga razón en este caso. Aunque, claro, es difícil mantener el contacto con los muertos.

 

Haru.

 

¿Peleamos?

 

Una ráfaga de viento me hizo temblar, fue un poco peligroso estando tan cerca de la orilla en un sitio tan alto. Me aferré a mí mismo, tratando de mantener un poco de calor y sentir mis brazos, trastabillé un poco pero pude detenerme gracias a un árbol junto a la tumba. Otro poco y seguramente…

Levanté la vista, estaba amaneciendo. O salí muy temprano o… No, jamás vengo aquí de noche, es peligroso así que seguramente no hay otra opción. Debería llamar a Haru, no vaya a ser que se preocupe.

 

_Él no se preocupa. Seguro no lo ha notado._

 

Algo me asegura que no hay que darle vueltas, aun así no consigue calmarme. Es temprano, eso lo sé, seguramente lo moleste más una llamada que aparecer sin avisar. De cualquier forma, no logré tranquilizarme.

Revisé con la mirada el lugar donde desperté, se veía limpio y al parecer no se me olvidaba nada pero cuando revisé mis bolsillos no encontré ni mis llaves ni el teléfono. Espero que estén en casa, aunque eso me dejó claro que no podría volver sin molestar a Haru…

¿Será molestia abrir la puerta tan temprano?

 

Al despegar la espalda del tronco en el que me apoyé antes, volví a preguntarme la misma cosa. ¿Acaso peleamos?

 

Tuve el mismo cuidado de siempre al bajar por el camino junto a la cuesta, muchas veces el frío hace que el suelo se ponga un poco resbaloso, qué decir de la altura, por supuesto que consigue ponerme de nervios.

Sin teléfono, sin llaves…

Traté de pensar en una razón para estar ahí solo tal como estaba y no podía encontrar ninguna. Seguí caminando, tuve que seguir hasta la casa después de que no encontrara ni una moneda para el pasaje del tren, mucho menos para comprar algo caliente de beber. Sin teléfono, sin llaves, sin dinero… No entendía nada.

¿Lo habré olvidado? No podía pensar en otra respuesta, aunque era aún más difícil adivinar cómo lo había olvidado. No me había golpeado, así que la opción de haber tenido una contusión no era la correcta, aunque eso era algo bueno no ayudaba mucho ahora. No me gusta beber, realmente no tolero el alcohol tanto como otras personas que conozco, Sousuke o Mikoshiba por ejemplo, yo no puedo beber una cerveza sin sentirme mareado, además el sabor… Casi no lo hago.

Puse atención al sabor que sentía en la boca y también a mi aliento solo por si acaso. No, nada. Ni cerveza, ni sake, nada de alcohol…

 

Seguía sin entenderlo.

 

No saldría de la casa tan temprano, sin mis cosas y sin un motivo. ¿Sería un sueño? No, tampoco. Tengo frío y me duele la cabeza por tanto darle vueltas…

 

Después de la caminata por supuesto que me duelen las piernas.

 

Cuando llegué a casa no era tan temprano como yo esperaba aunque estaba sorprendido por lo poco que me tomó todo el recorrido. Tiritaba de frío frente a la puerta, los dedos se me congelaban y no había mucho que los pocos rayos de sol pudieran hacer por mí ahora.  Incluso la idea de golpear la puerta o extender la mano para tocar el timbre era difícil.

 

Aun así, no había opción. Temblando, mi brazo se movió para alcanzar la puerta, dudando, tocando la madera con menos fuerza de la que necesitaba. Era obvio que Haru no podía abrir si no escuchaba y con un toque tan ligero e inútil de seguro que no lo podría percibir. Por supuesto, intenté una segunda vez, aunque mi fuerza había regresado y quería hacerme escuchar seguía sin respuesta.

 

— ¡Haru! —Llamé, era temprano para molestar a los vecinos pero no importaba, no cuando estaba fuera de casa, congelándome y sin los medios para entrar por mí mismo. Eso era mucho más molesto. — ¡Haru! ¡Abre de una vez, hace frío!

Insistí, la puerta, el timbre. Nada.

Incluso con el sol levantándose encima del techo y las demás casas el entorno no se calentaba ni un poco. El viento era fuerte, la luz igual, ¿qué hora era? ¿Por qué no contestaba?

— ¡Haru!

Me levanté un poco para ver por la ventana, lo que fuera que pudiera darme un rastro de actividad, necesitaba saber si Haru estaba despierto o no. Siendo pájaro madrugador que era, de seguro lo estaba. Y siendo el maniático que era, seguro estaba en el baño.

Era la única excusa válida para dejarme esperando.

— ¡Haru! ¡Abre!

¿Por qué no abriría? Había hecho suficiente ruido como para que al menos se asomara a ver qué pasaba. Incluso Haru dejaba de ser indiferente ante algo que se tornaba molesto, ¡por supuesto que intentaba ser molesto ahora! Era casi como si quisiera dejarme fuera… Entonces volví a preguntármelo.

 

¿Peleamos?  Tal vez no fue que peleáramos… Tal vez Algo molestaba a Haru al grado de dejarme fuera toda la mañana.

 

Me irritaba. Tener que esperar para entrar a mi propia casa era sumamente molesto, estaba a punto de tirar la puerta a patadas cuando escuché un sonido junto a mí. Al girar la cabeza me encontré con la sutil figura de Haru. Llevaba un abrigo negro y una bolsa de supermercado en la mano.

 

Había salido, por eso no abría.

 

—Haru yo… lo siento, —murmuré, mi molestia había desaparecido y me sentía un tanto avergonzado de repente. —fui descuidado y… no tengo mis llaves ni teléfono. No pude avisarte nada. Lo siento.

 

Haru miraba en dirección contraria mientras le hablaba, yo tenía que entender que estuviera molesto. Era muy malo despertar solo cuando compartías la casa con alguien más, aunque también tenía que entender que no había sido mi intención...

Sin decir nada siguió su camino, mis ojos se mantuvieron al tanto de todo su recorrido, unos cuantos pasos hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto,  deteniéndose frente a la puerta para abrir.  Tenía mis llaves en la mano.

Me acerqué lentamente a la puerta mientras Haru hacía todo lo necesario, escoger la llave, meterla, girarla, abrir. Cuando finalmente pude ver el genkan dudé un poco antes de finalmente entrar detrás de él, Haru se había detenido por un segundo, mirándome con una expresión de cansancio más difícil de interpretar de lo que esperaba.

No dijo nada. ¿Estaba ignorándome? Bueno, me dejó pasar después de todo, y llevaba mis llaves así que…

 

 

¿Peleamos?

 

 

— ¿Qué compraste? —pregunté mientras dejaba los zapatos esquinados en la entrada.

Haru seguía parado junto a la puerta, trazaba con el dedo índice el borde superior de la tapa del buzón en la puerta. Giró la cabeza un poco, de nuevo evitando mirarme antes de enfocarse en dejar sus zapatos y entrar a la casa casi empujándome.

 

Eso era suficiente para confirmarlo, estaba decidido a no hablar conmigo.

 

¿Qué había pasado para que actuara así?

 

—Al menos podrías decirme qué hice…—me quejé por lo bajo, aunque no hice mucho esfuerzo por que no escuchara.

El suave golpe de sus talones en la madera se detuvo tan pronto como terminé mi queja. Suspiró, el más profundo y cansado de los suspiros que hubiera escuchado viniendo de él. Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado era suficientemente malo como para conseguir que hiciera algo así.

 

Tal vez preguntar había sido peor.

 

Había escuchado de Sousuke y algunos otros compañeros en el gimnasio y la escuela que muchas veces era peor preguntar qué estaba mal que quedarse callado, hablando sobre asuntos de pareja. Pensaba que me había librado de algunas cosas llamadas ‘de mujeres’ al estar con Haru, pero era obvio que el dolor es independiente del género. Si alguien hace algo mal por supuesto que repercute en su pareja. Si yo estuviera molesto con Haru y él preguntara por qué, probablemente me sentiría igual… Aunque mi reacción sería diferente.

No sabía qué hacer.

 

Decidí dejarlo por la paz, tal vez sería mejor.

 

— ¿Vas a desayunar o es para la comida? —pregunté después de un poco, tiempo suficiente para alcanzarlo en la otra habitación. Trataba de ver que tenía en la bolsa aunque era fácil apostar por el contenido. Caballa, seguramente.

Haru retomó su curso rumbo a la cocina, acomodó la bolsa sobre una de las encimeras y comenzó a vaciarla. Una, dos, tres charolas de caballa visiblemente fresca.

— ¿Para todo el día? —comenté, tratando de hacer una broma. Haru era capaz de comerse un pescado en cada tiempo del día, seguramente lo haría… Aun así, la expresión que tenía era un tanto extraña. Débil.

 

Triste.

 

—Carne…—murmuró mirando la charola que coronaba su pila, sus dedos tocaban el borde cubierto de plástico que evitaba el contacto directo con el pescado.

 

Levantó la mirada. Sonreí, si se preocupaba por mí, no era necesario, no cuando él se veía tan decaído de pronto. Si quería reprenderme por alguna cosa que aún no conseguía entender, entonces estaba bien. Que estuviera causándole problemas era lo que no me agradaba.

Una parte de mí se sentía tranquila de suponer que no quería estar sin hablar conmigo más tiempo, que podíamos dejar eso atrás ahora y volver a lo de siempre.

 

—No importa, puedo comer caballa, —dije sin abandonar la sonrisa.

 

Su expresión no cambió mucho, sacudió la cabeza y pareció dejarlo de lado, tomando dos charolas para llevarlas al refrigerador donde debían estar. Seguramente no planeaba prepararlo todo hoy, ya que dejó los pescados en el congelador y era bastante complicado descongelarlos rápidamente después de esto.

—La próxima vez traeré un poco de carne…

—Eso estaría bien.

 

De nuevo silencio. Una vez cerrado el refrigerador, Haru selló de la misma forma sus labios. Tuve miedo de que volviera a ignorarme, en realidad podía sentir que haría algo así. Tenía que hablar, hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera forzarle una respuesta…

 

Pensé, un poco desesperado.

 

— ¿Te parece si tomo un baño ahora? —Pregunté acercándome un poco a él. — En realidad tengo mucho frío aun…

 

Con Haru siempre era difícil adivinar qué respondería, en especial si estaba de un ánimo tan extraño. Aun asi, había dos cosas que nunca cambiaban en él: su apetito y su amor por el agua, en casi cualquiera de sus formas.  Sé que estaba molesto por alguna razón pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, mucho menos si podía convertirse en una invitación. Honestamente, esperaba que la tomara, pero no…

Haru pasó junto a mí, empujándome de nuevo y sin decir una palabra. Atravesó el comedor y se dirigió al baño, encerrándose dentro con un portazo algo dramático.

 

Bien, ahora yo estaba molesto.

 

¿Qué le pasaba? De acuerdo estaba molesto pero… ¡Hacer un berrinche así! Era ridículo.

 

Con tal de no dejarlo disfrutar su estúpido baño subí por la escalera pisando tan fuerte como fuera posible, esperando que la casa retumbara con esto.

Siguiendo su mismo modo de proceder, me encerré en la habitación y me arropé hasta el cuello bajo los cobertores de la cama. Incluso el contacto con las sábanas frías era mejor que la forma en la que desperté el día de hoy, al menos ahora podía tratar de relajarme. Aunque pensar en Haru y sus rabietas volvía a crisparme los nervios en un segundo.

 

Ese idiota.

 

Si de verdad peleamos, seguramente fue su culpa.  ¿Qué va a hacer si ahora yo empiezo a ignorarlo? ¿Le gustará? ¡Ojalá no!

 

Me hundía más y más en mi molestia, acurrucado en la mitad de la cama y escondido como Haru en el baño. Pensaba en formas para molestarlo, para incomodarlo como él a mí con su pesada actitud tan infantil, quería que las cosas fueran justas, si él me lastimaba entonces…

No.

 

Peleamos, pero nunca es serio.

 

La furia me dejó en un respiro, volví a sentirme culpable. Tal vez, haciendo lo mismo que él solo conseguiría que las cosas empeoraran. Si tan solo supiera qué pasó podría dejar de dudar cómo repartir la culpa…

Maldición… de verdad que me gusta Haru, estaba listo para aceptarla e ir a pedirle perdón.

 

No.

 

No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo, seguro no hice nada. Que se disculpe él por dejarme fuera, por ignorarme, por empujarme…

 

Escuché el timbre, decidí ignorarlo, de cualquier forma, ¿quién llamaba a la puerta a esta hora de la mañana? Además de mí, claro… Me enrosqué más y esperé que no volviera a escucharlo, pero no.

Otra llamada al timbre, incluso una tercera me hizo empujar las sábanas y sentarme sobre la cama. De nuevo estaba molesto, ¿era acaso que no podía ni siquiera tomarme un respiro?

— ¡Haru, la puerta! — traté de presionar, de seguro la había escuchado, estaba más cerca que yo después de todo.

 

Sin respuesta, excepto por el timbre de nuevo.

 

— ¡Abre, maldición!

Nada.

 

Con un gruñido y varias maldiciones tuve que dejar la cama. Caminé a las escaleras y escuché el timbre de nuevo, volví a insistirle a Haru y esta vez escuché la puerta abrirse. Antes de que llegara al final de la escalera Haru ya estaba parado en el genkan y abriendo la puerta.

 

Lo que faltaba, el desgraciado me hizo salir de la cama por nada.

 

Seguía molesto así que terminé por echar una mirada, Haru había abierto a duras penas y hablaba hacia afuera.

 

—Lo siento, ¿estabas tomando un baño? —escuché una voz familiar, suave, calmada. Sumamente irritante. Makoto, no había duda.

—No escuché el timbre, —contestó Haru débilmente, su cabello aun goteaba. Se enfermaría si no se secaba bien, hacía mucho frío para estar así.

—Era imposible no escucharlo, —me quejé, echándole una mirada a Haru, quería reprimirlo y hacerle saber lo molesto que había sido su pequeño retraso. Él solo agachó la mirada, de nuevo sin hablarme.

—Puedes pasar, —susurró antes de soltar la puerta y dársela vuelta para ir de regreso al baño.

Antes de que  Haru tuviera tiempo de desaparecer, Makoto entró en la casa deteniéndose en el genkan con el saludo acostumbrado. Tuve que hacerme a un lado para que tuviera espacio para quitarse el abrigo, aunque no lo hizo. Yo tampoco lo habría hecho, en realidad, todavía tenía frío.

—Estaba arriba, tampoco escuché a tiempo, —me excusé fingiendo igual que Haru, Makoto solo me miró un segundo antes demedio sonreír y seguir con la mirada la dirección en la que Haru había ido.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Haru estaba de regreso, llevaba la toalla en la mano y pretendía secarse el cabello aunque todos sabíamos que en realidad eso no le interesaba. Al menos esta vez estaba vestido, al menos lo suficiente para aguantar el frio dentro de la casa y lejos del aire de la calle.

—No tenías que venir, —Haru murmuró mientras pasaba junto al barandal de la escalera para subir a la habitación.

—Quería asegurarme de que no lo olvidaras, —apuntó Makoto, con su tono era obvio saber que había otra cosa oculta en sus palabras. El tipo de tono que apuntaba más a ‘escapar’ que a ‘olvidar’.

— ¿Vas a salir? —pregunté a Haru en cuanto pasó junto a mí. No contestó, siguió su camino escaleras arriba.

Suspiré con molestia, ¿en serio? ¿Iba a hacer eso también frente a Makoto? Al volver la mirada al susodicho lo encontré mirándome con una expresión extraña, seguramente estaba preocupado también. Makoto siempre terminaba involucrado en nuestras discusiones, de una u otra forma.

—Desde temprano está así, —expliqué rascándome la nuca, todo esto era difícil de comprender para mí, no esperaba que fuera más sencillo para él, solo quería que fuera más rápido saber cómo estaban las cosas. —No sé por qué está ignorándome.

—Ah, Haru…—susurró en un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza un poco en ánimo un tanto decaído. —No lo entiendo, si tiene tanto problema por la fecha debió elegir otra…

 

¿Fecha? ¿Haru estaba molesto por una fecha? Traté de recordar. ¿Su cumpleaños? Por supuesto que no, ya era otoño, ¿aniversario? No, jamás lo olvido, está en todos mis calendarios y tengo recordatorios 2 semanas antes en mi celular. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué fecha? ¿Haru tenía algo que hacer y yo lo había olvidado? ¿Tenía que recordarlo forzosamente?

 

No quería preguntarle a Makoto y que fuera más obvio aun que estábamos mal, ya habían sido demasiadas veces y no era tiempo de repetirlo, en especial no cuando iban a salir… Haru me ignoraría si preguntaba, o se enojaría más y me gritaría o algo, tampoco quería que hiciera eso… supongo que no tenía opción.

Apenas levanté la mirada mis ojos encontraron los de Makoto, me miraba con calma, aunque parecía ver a través de mí.

 

—Hace ya dos meses…—murmuró, parecía darme una pista. Esperé, ‘hace dos meses’… ¿Qué?

 

— ¿Makoto? —necesitaba saber más, necesitaba que siguiera y me explicara, de verdad no podía entenderlo de otra forma, pero no.

Me quitó los ojos de encima y volvió a mirar la escalera, Haru venía de regreso peleando son meter cosas en sus bolsillos. En definitiva estaba por salir, sin decir nada… No era justo.

—Esperen, voy con ustedes, — pedí antes de apresurarme arriba para conseguir las cosas que no había llevado antes, teléfono, cartera, sabía que las llaves estaban abajo pero no lo demás.

Entré a la habitación, busque mis cosas en el lugar donde siempre las dejaba, no estaban. Tal vez el teléfono estaba cargándose en alguna parte, en el baño o la mesa de noche… Nada. La cartera tampoco, ni en la mesa, ni el buró, tampoco encontré nada en la ropa sucia, de hecho ni siquiera había algo en la canasta.

—Haru, ¿has visto mi cartera? —tuve que preguntar, esperaba que con algo tan simple y mundano evitara ignorarme pero o no me había escuchado o era totalmente inútil pensar que se detendría.

 

¡Este idiota!

 

Tuve que salir de la habitación y asomarme por encima de la escalera, Makoto seguí ahí aunque Haru estaba desaparecido. No importaba, seguro escucharía, o Makoto podría pasar el mensaje.

—Haru, mi cartera, ¿sabes dónde está? Makoto, ¿no ves mi cartera por ahí? Sobre la mesa o encima de la zapatera…—Makoto giró la cabeza, no hacía falta, yo mismo podía ver que no había nada ahí salvo mis llaves.

 

 _Agh!_ Regresé a la habitación, resignándome antes de jalar la primera chamarra que encontré. Para mi mala suerte, ni siquiera era mía, sino de Haru. No importaba, no sería demasiado diferente, tal vez solo un poco ajustado. Regresé al primer piso, pasé junto a Makoto para dar una rápida mirada en la cocina, esperando tener suerte.

 

— ¿Listo? —escuché a Makoto preguntar a Haru y ninguna respuesta suya.

— ¡No! Esperen un segundo, sigo buscando, —contesté, molesto de nuevo. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta?

Tampoco había nada. ¡Demonios!

Regresé al genkan, Makoto seguía ahí, al menos Haru seguía tomándose su tiempo, todavía podía revisar el comedor y el pasillo. Eso creía hasta que Haru volvió.

— ¿Listo? —Insistió.

—Deja eso, cambiaré de opinión, —contestó Haru con debilidad antes de sentarse en el borde del genkan para ponerse los zapatos. Lo vi estirar el brazo para sacar algún par de la zapatera de la entrada, eso me daría más tiempo.

Makoto no dijo nada. Yo no encontré nada. Estaba a punto de cruzar hacía el otro lado y centrarme en el comedor cuando escuché la puerta. Iban a dejarme.

 

Con otra maldición dejé mi búsqueda y me apresuré a alcanzarlos. Tan rápido como pude me até las botas y salí tras ellos, peleando con la chamarra mientras esperaba que Haru cerrara la puerta.

 

—Mis llaves, ¿piensas quedártelas? —dije alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado. Haru solo me miró de soslayo antes de meter las llaves en el bolsillo de su abrigo negro. No, no iba a devolverlas.

 

—No encontré mi cartera así que, si necesitaremos ir en tren ¿podrían prestarme lo del pasaje? —Arrojé la petición con un tanto de reclamo, si no había tenido tiempo era por culpa suya.

—No está tan lejos, creo que es mejor si caminamos, —contestó Makoto mirando a Haru con gentileza antes de levantar la mirada hacia mí y después de vuelta a casa.

—Sí, es mucho mejor. Gracias.

Haru simplemente asintió en silencio.

 

 

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté después de unos cinco minutos en silencio.

Me sentía bastante estúpido de haberme unido a su caminata sin siquiera saber de qué iba. Era eso y la culpa de seguir sin entender lo que pasaba con Haru pero según parecía, tendría que quedarme con esta sensación un rato más. Era insoportable, tuve que tratar de cruzar mirada con Makoto para que me explicara de una vez qué estaba pasando, pero era difícil hacerlo, caminaba mirando al otro lado o hacia abajo. Haru tenía la vista fija al frente, al suelo, aunque de vez en cuando giraba los ojos en mi dirección, aun así seguía ignorándome.

Yo también empecé a distraerme, estábamos caminando por una zona que en realidad no conocía. Había muchos lugares que había evitado por esta zona, no por que quisiera o tuviera algún problema con pasear sino porque mi prioridad era siempre un punto fijo: la casa de Haru.

En su mayoría eran casas, pero las pocas tiendas se veían bastante bien. Un par de cafeterías sencillas y un lugar que se anunciaba como escuela de piano de decoración un poco occidental llamaron mi atención. Tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un café una vez que Haru volviera a su normalidad.

Era un tanto triste, pensar en invitarlo a salir cuando él ni siquiera quería dirigirme la palabra. Haru no solía aceptar mis invitaciones, en el plan en el que estaba de seguro que tampoco lo haría.

Lo que fuera que hubiera pasado de verdad estaba afectando a Haru. Se veía bastante triste y un tanto pequeño, como si lo que lo tuviera así lo presionara de forma tal que era físicamente notorio, incluso se veía un poco débil y el negro profundo del abrigo y su cabello hacían que su cara se viera un poco pálida.

Tal vez estaba mal, tratar de dejar las cosas así sin confrontarlo solo porque podría gritarme. A este punto comenzaba a desear que lo hiciera, al menos podría escucharlo hablarme de nuevo después de un poco de rabia.

 

 

A veces peleamos, pero no tiene que ser serio.

 

 

—Encontré el lugar en un panfleto, —comentó Makoto después de un tortuoso y largo silencio, me hizo pensar que pronto llegaríamos al lugar del que hablaba. —Después vine a preguntar y a ver qué tal estaba… Espero que te ayude.

 

¿Ayuda? ¿Haru necesitaba ayuda…? ¿Y no me lo dijo?

 

Me dolió, bastante. El corazón me dio una vuelta y me quedé mudo, sé que no estaba hablando de cualquier forma pero ahora mucho menos podría hacerlo. Después de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos, de todo lo que yo habría hecho por él, si Haru tenía un problema o necesitaba ayuda seguía recurriendo a alguien más.

 

¿Cuánto debía esperar para que el pudiera notar que yo quería hacer algo por él?

 

No quería ponerme sentimental frente a Makoto pero ya no podía más, comencé a caminar más lento para poder ir detrás de ellos y que no pudieran notar lo mal que me sentía.

Mientras me hundía en mi pesimismo los otros dos siguieron una especie de débil conversación, justo el tipo de plática que podía tenerse con Haru, se sintiera como se sintiera. En realidad no estaba poniendo atención, estaba demasiado molesto con el hecho se haber sido dejado de lado como para tratar de involucrarme, pero entonces escuché algo que me hizo sentir sencillamente peor.

—Creo que ir con un doctor por esto es demasiado, —se quejó Haru y era obvio que no volvería a hablar el resto del tiempo que durara el viaje.

 

Me asusté.

 

Doctor. Haru se sentía mal, no me dijo nada pero necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba un doctor.

 

Mi mente imaginó cientos de cosas, cosas horribles y angustiantes mientras caminábamos, Makoto seguía tratando de hacer que se mantuviera firme y no cambiara de opinión, insistía en que se diera la oportunidad y que todo estaría bien. Una parte de mí se sentía ridícula por no decir nada parecido, por no tratar de animar a la persona más importante para mí a buscar lo mejor para sí mismo, pero no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando y eso era bastante claro. Sí, yo debería hacerlo, no Makoto, pero no podía.

 

¿Sería esa la razón de la molestia de Haru?

 

—Aquí es, —avisó Makoto haciendo que despertara de pronto.

Levanté la mirada y encontré un edificio pequeño como los demás, como la escuela de piano y las cafeterías, pero era muy diferente. Se veía tranquilo, un tanto vacío.

Haru se quedó quieto un segundo, mirando las ventanas y fachada antes de volver a dejar sus ojos clavarse en la tierra. Esta vez me acerqué y toqué su hombro, quería que supiera que también podía apoyarlo, aunque fuera tarde y no entendiera, por él iba a esforzarme, por supuesto que lo haría.

Haru apenas giró la cabeza en dirección mía, me consolaba pensar que no pudo evitar reaccionar esta vez. Una apertura para que yo pudiera volver a tener contacto con él sin sentirme ignorado era buena señal.

— ¿Quieres que espere afuera? —ofreció Makoto.

—Volveré por mi cuenta, —contestó Haru dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta. Yo seguí tras él, en realidad quería aprovechar ahora que Makoto no se quedaría. — Gracias.

El más alto solo asintió, tomándose un poco más antes de finalmente darse la vuelta y caminar en la misma dirección por la que habíamos llegado.

 

Entré con Haru al edificio. Él miraba alrededor como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hacer, podía adivinar que era exactamente lo que debía de estar pensando.

—En el escritorio, pregunta, —le sugerí, apretando de nuevo su hombro.

Sin decir nada, Haru se dirigió ahí. Dio su nombre y preguntó qué debía hacer, le dijeron que podía sentarse a esperar, lo llamarían en un momento. Haru agradeció débilmente y se encaminó a una pequeña sala de espera. Yo lo seguí, me senté junto a él. Se veía tenso, no hizo más que preocuparme.

—Tranquilo, —murmuré, esta vez me atreví por fin a tomar su mano. Haru parecía no reaccionar, esperaba que fuera solo por los nervios. —Todo está bien.

 

Se quedó en silencio por un rato, agachado ligeramente y mirando al suelo.

 

—Ojalá pudieras…—Haru susurró, cerró los ojos un segundo, como si tratara de no llorar.

—Puedo entrar contigo si quieres.

 

No dijo nada. Estrujé su mano un poco y traté de abrazarlo, saber que estábamos en un lugar público me detuvo, casi nunca hacíamos eso.

 

Cuando llegó su turno y se levantó yo fui tras él, tuve que dejar su mano pero seguí muy cerca de sus pasos. Parecía temblar, ¿estaba tan nervioso?

Al cruzar la puerta lo único en lo que pensaba era que no quería que alguien me dijera que esperara afuera, no cuando Haru se veía tan decaído y asustado. Para mi fortuna, nadie dijo nada, tal vez no era tan extraño como a mí me lo parecía que los dos entráramos a esa habitación siguiendo el pasillo.

Al cruzar la puerta nos encontramos con una habitación casi vacía. Era amplia, en uno de los muros se extendía de piso a techo un librero repleto, casi como si fuera parte de la pared, del otro lado un muro vacío y el otro tenía una gran ventana cubierta por una ligera cortina un poco transparente, modulando la luz de la habitación aunque hacía que el día pareciera más oscuro de lo que en realidad era. Cerca de la ventana, lejos de las paredes y casi abandonados en medio de la habitación estaban un par de sillones, pegado al muro junto a la puerta estaba otro más largo, a juego con los otros dos. Un tapete, algunas lámparas y un par de mesas sin decoración. Era un lugar bastante neutral.

—Nanase, por aquí, —saludó una mujer mayor desde uno de los sillones aislados. —es un gusto por fin conocerte.

Haru solo asintió un poco, murmurando algo que no era ni la respuesta esperada de una introducción ni nada que pudiera reconocer. Yo seguí tras él, se detuvo a mirar el sillón a mitad de la habitación por unos segundos antes de finalmente decidirse a sentarse en el de dos plazas. Me senté a su lado, tomando su mano con la misma discreción de antes.

—Tachibana ha hablado de ti, —comentó la mujer, girando un poco el sillón en el que estaba.

Incluso cuando no lo pidió era obvio que le habría parecido mejor que Haru se sentara frente a ella y no aquí conmigo.

—Igual, —Haru contestó secamente, aunque sonaba un poco confundido. Seguía nervioso.

—Me da gusto que hubieras aceptado venir. Quiero que sepas que en realidad yo le pedí que te llamara, como sabes yo he estado tratando de ayudarlo y espero que, también con tu ayuda, pueda seguir haciendo esto. Claro que también me gustaría hacer algo por ti. ¿Te parece si lo piensas un poco? Tal vez podrías volver la próxima semana.

 

Me quedé en silencio, todo el asunto era bastante extraño. No necesitaba mucho para saber qué era lo que pasaba aquí. Makoto había traído a Haru con una clase de terapeuta pero, ¿por qué? Los dos sabíamos que Haru era bastante peculiar en algunos aspectos y si era cierto que no solía socializar mucho o era menos convencional que los demás, era funcional.

Aunque este berrinche de no hablarme, ese aspecto tan débil y el mismo nerviosismo que mostraba ahora y antes en la sala de espera también me habían puesto a pensar un poco más en qué pasaba con Haru. Yo también estaba preocupado, pero no se me habría ocurrido arrastrarlo a terapia por eso. Makoto estaba exagerando un poco.

 

—No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto dura esto? —apuntó Haru y en realidad su voz tenía algo de miedo.

—Por lo general una hora.

Haru se quedó en silencio, volteó hacia mí rápidamente, como si buscara en mí una excusa.

—No te preocupes, tengo tiempo.

Era cierto que esto era extraño, que tal vez era demasiado, pero también era cierto que tenía curiosidad.

—Yo no tengo tanto tiempo, —apuntó él mirando a la mujer de nuevo. Se trataba del mismo Haru que no quería dar ni un segundo a algo que no le interesaba.

—Ya verás cómo pasa muy rápido, —señaló la doctora con amabilidad. —Cuando empezamos Tachibana también solía ponerse ansioso por el tiempo, era difícil para él imaginarse algo tan largo, aunque por lo general las charlas suelen durar mucho más, ¿no crees?

Haru se quedó en silencio. Era obvio que con él solían durar mucho menos.

Me pareció gracioso, estrujé su mano un poco para animarlo. Una hora y ya.

—Eres  justo como Tachibana dijo. Me gusta cómo tienes varias personas alrededor pendientes de ti, se nota que te aprecian mucho, Nanase.

De nuevo, Haru se quedó callado, yo me sentí identificado. También estaba agradecido de que me dejara quedarme ahí, seguramente era porque no hacía ningún ruido ni interrumpía. Aun así, si decidía preguntarme algo contestaría sin problemas, entiendo que es difícil estar solo con Haru para ‘hablar’.

—Bueno, me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ustedes, Tachibana y tú, —aclaró, seguramente vio mi reacción echándole una mirada a Haru. Qué bien, no estaba preparado para eso, era una pregunta demasiado vaga. —Él me ha dicho un poco pero también me gustaría escucharlo de ti.

—Makoto ha sido mi amigo desde siempre, —comenzó Haru con cierta hostilidad, con esa forma suya de hablar directamente sin ninguna formalidad. —Fue mi vecino mucho tiempo. Después nos mudamos pero seguimos en contacto. Makoto era quién llamaba, yo esperaba.

— ¿Hace cuánto se conocen?

—Antes de entrar a la escuela primaria.

— ¿Ustedes se divertían mucho entonces?

—Nadamos juntos mucho tiempo.

—Makoto dijo que por mucho tiempo le dio miedo el agua, pero que tú lo ayudaste con esto, ¿cómo fue?

—No lo sé. Makoto siempre actuaba extraño en el agua. Sabía que le daba miedo pero aun así seguía yendo al club.

 

Poco a poco, la doctora comenzó a hacer más y más preguntas, indagando sobre Makoto hasta que Haru comenzó a dejar esa postura tan a la defensiva y contestaba con más detalle. Solo sobre Makoto y él.

 

Pasada una media hora las cosas comenzaron a ponerse extrañas.

 

Haru no tenía problemas contestando sobre las cosas que hacía con Makoto, los otros niños del club, sus compañeros en la escuela media o incluso sus nuevos amigos del club de preparatoria. Tampoco con las otras personas con quienes convivían a menudo, sus hermanos, sus padres, los amigos de Makoto… Pero cambiaba el punto de atención cada vez que llegaba a algo que podía relacionarse con algo en específico. Conmigo.

 

No entendía, si era porque estaba ahí no habría problema, tal vez sería peor no saberlo o enterarse después, aun así, Haru lo evitaba a toda costa.

Era incómodo, me dejaba una sensación extraña recorriéndome la espalda, los hombros, estaba seguro que ahora yo estaba mucho más tenso que Haru. En algún punto de todo esto dejé su mano, él apretaba sus puños sobre sus piernas, evitando mirar a la doctora cada vez que la plática llegaba a esa dirección, encaminada hacia mí.

Hasta que las preguntas fueron demasiado directas y Haru no tuvo escapatoria, no tenía opciones.

 

— ¿Crees que también lo afectara cuando su amigo se marchó la primera vez? —preguntó ella. Todos sabíamos a qué se refería.

—Estaba preocupado, aunque creo que… él no le importaba tanto.

 

 Mi corazón latía pesadamente, me aturdía, hacía incluso que el aire fuera más pesado. Eso dolía, de alguna forma, Haru evitaba decir mi nombre.

 

— ¿Estaba preocupado por ti? —preguntó la doctora. Haru asintió, yo sentí que el sillón iba a tragarme.

—Siempre se preocupa.

—Es algo bueno, ¿no crees?

Haru negó con la cabeza. Si Makoto no se preocupara tanto no estaríamos aquí ahora.

—Ustedes eran muy cercanos, ¿verdad? ¿Matsuoka y tú?

 

Haru asintió, sus puños se cerraron más, su espalda se curveó, trataba de ocultar su cara, agachándose un poco. Se alejaba de mí y se encogía poco a poco. Yo no podía moverme. Había algo ahí que me detuvo el corazón.

 

Ustedes eran muy cercanos. _Eran._

 

 

Peleamos pero nunca es serio… ¿O esta vez había sido serio?

 

_¿Terminamos?_

 

Sentí como todo dejaba de funcionar, no podía respirar, no podía pensar, me temblaban las manos y sentía los dedos fríos, como cuando la presión cambia… No. Por favor, no.

 

—Empezamos a salir después de muchas cosas, después de terminar la preparatoria, —murmuró Haru, su voz sonaba extraña, como si llorara. —Después nos mudamos juntos… Y yo regresé a Iwatobi.

 

Sólo. ¿Haru regresó sólo?

 

—Haru, pero…—escuché mi voz aunque no estaba muy seguro de poder hablar en realidad.

 

De pronto me sentí perdido. No entendía nada.

 

—Hace dos meses, tal vez un poco más…

 

No. Traté de recordar pero nada. No podía traer una sola imagen a mi mente, nada que fuera importante, cada recuerdo era demasiado genérico. Era casi una rutina, no podía distinguir el tiempo. No podía saber nada. No podía ni siquiera saber por qué había despertado fuera esta mañana, regresar y reconstruir tanto tiempo era imposible. ¿Qué estuve haciendo estos dos meses?

Mis ojos miraron el reloj. Una hora. Se había acabado el tiempo.

 

—Haru, es hora, —interrumpí, traté de ponerme de pie pero fallé mi primer intento.

— ¿Por qué decidiste regresar?

—Ya no podía quedarme ahí…—Haru sonaba cada vez peor.

—Haru, vamos, sabes que no querías quedarte ni siquiera una hora. Vámonos.

—Yo estaba ahí por él y…

— ¡Haru!

 

Escuché a Haru jalar el aire en un modo que reconocía bastante bien, a la perfección. Escalofríos, mi corazón seguía paralizado.

Haru estaba llorando.

 

— ¿Entiendes por qué estás aquí ahora? —la doctora habló de forma calmada, suave, muy bajo, acercándose a Haru para dejarle una caja de pañuelos. No me miraba, ni ella ni él.

 

Haru no contestó, sus manos tomaron los pañuelos y procedió a limpiarse la cara, pero no más. No dejaba de llorar.

 

Seguí llamando a Haru, incluso traté de acercarme y hacer que se levantara pero no podía hacerlo. Mis manos temblaban demasiado como para jalarlo de las mangas o cualquier otro punto.

 

Aun así, ninguno trataba de hacerme callar.

 

Sentí otro golpe en el pecho, de nuevo volví a marearme y terminé por recargarme en la pared. Había sido así desde esta mañana, Haru había estado ignorándome…

 

Estaba ignorándome. Me hizo sentir que no estaba ahí…

 

—Cuando Tachibana vino y me contó lo que había pasado me dejó preocupada, él se veía muy afectado por eso y aun así, no dejaba de preocuparse por su amigo Haruka. Yo entiendo, esto es más duro para ti. Han pasado más de dos meses… ¿Por qué estamos aquí, Nanase?

 

A medida que ella hablaba yo me sentía peor, mis piernas no podían sostenerme, no podía retener suficiente aire, jadeaba, mis ojos se nublaban. Estaba mal, muy mal. Haru…

Haru no me escucha. No me mira. Seguía ignorándome.

 

—Rin…—la voz de Haru por fin me llamó, temblando dolorosamente. —La persona más importante para mí… Murió

 

_No. ¡No! ¡Estoy aquí!_

Yo me hundía más y más. Grité, nada, ni la doctora, ni Haru, nadie afuera tampoco parecía escuchar. Sentí que caía, mis piernas no podían más y acababan por ceder, pero la caída no tenía fin, era casi como derretirse, como si me desplomara por completo. Seguramente fue lo que pasó.

_¡Haru!_

 

Pedí ayuda, mi voz era igual de débil incluso cuando yo sentía destrozarme la garganta llamándolo. Y él seguía hablando, su voz era terrible, jamás lo había escuchado así. Era lo único claro a medida que todo se borraba, el suelo, las paredes, todo. No había cerrado los ojos pero todo desaparecía de mi vista.

 

_**Murió.** _

 

Haru seguía llorando, esta vez como se debía y como nunca lo había escuchado hacer. Me heló por completo, enviándome una oleada de dolor por todo el cuerpo que me hizo volver a sentirlo antes de desaparecer de nuevo. Así cada vez, como un latido constante.

 

Al principio era extraño. No me llamaba. Me ignoraba. Ahora Haru no podía dejar de decir mi nombre.

 

 

Yo no quería esto.

 

 

Nunca quise esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar algunas cosas respecto a esto.  
> Primero, no sabía si debía o no poner la advertencia al inicio y arruinar la sorpresa. Por otro lado, entiendo que es un tema delicado para muchos y por eso decidí dejarlo así...  
> Es la segunda vez que incluyo un personaje terapeuta en un fic y por supuesto, no soy alguien que pueda considerarse experto en la materia. No soy terapeuta, mis experiencias han sido malas y es lo único que tengo para trabajar, no es una guía.  
> He pensado algunas cosas y por eso las incluiré pero no significa que sea un método de terapia válido, simplemente funcionan para este fic.  
> Espero que duela un poco pero no quiero lastimarlos realmente.  
> Gracias por leer, Kudos y comentarios bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

Frío. Tan frío como los otros días de otoño. Las hojas cubren el suelo, a veces incluso terminan por cubrir a las personas si caminan con demasiada calma, o si son atrapadas por el viento. Poco a poco puede notarse, el frío es más intenso y el sol cada vez se queda menos tiempo. Oscurece, los días duran menos y las noches son largas, son frías…

 

¿Cómo podrían ser de otra forma cuando las tragedias llegan así?

 

No solo el aire, no solo los días. La vida entera parece congelarse.

 

Entonces despierto, de golpe, con la misma sensación helada que deja el agua en esta temporada. Es odioso. Es como si el aire atravesara mi sistema, con la fuerza que un grito necesita, me dobla la espalda y me estremece la piel. Y en efecto, quiero gritar. Aun así, no puedo evitar preguntarme… ¿qué caso tendría? Nadie va a escucharme…

 

_Rin está muerto._

 

El cielo seguía siendo claro, el viento seguía siendo fuerte. Y el punto en el que desperté seguía siendo el mismo. Justo a un lado de la lápida erguida y avejentada. El punto de conmemoración a sus vidas y el lugar para conectar con su memoria. Solamente hombres Matsuoka. Mi padre, mi abuelo…

Y el sitio en que desperté otra vez…

En cuanto pude ponerme de pie comencé a correr, está vez no me importó el dolor, o los riesgos de correr así colina abajo, no me importó el aire, el frío, las calles, nada. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que encontrarlo.

Tenía que ser mentira.

Tal vez simplemente habíamos peleado, tal vez solamente me había olvidado de las llaves y el teléfono pero llegaría a casa, llamaría a la puerta y él abriría para mí. Estaría molesto y probablemente no querría hablarme pero no iba a importar más. Haru iba a verme, y tendría que hablarme y aceptar mis brazos estrujándolo o mis labios rogando por perdón a los suyos tan urgente y desesperadamente que sería evidente cuánto lo necesito para vivir.

Vivir.

 

 

 _Rin está muerto_.

 

 

Tal vez todo había sido un mal sueño. Todo.

 

No entiendo si fue la misma adrenalina o por qué razón no me importó la agitación, no hay queja alguna, solo quiero llegar a él. Probablemente iba más rápido que cualquier otro día, incluso más a prisa de lo que había corrido para calentar, con más esfuerzo que en cualquier carrera, pero llegué a casa sin percibir un solo cambio en la luz.

Me acerqué a la puerta y llamé con fuerza, golpeé la puerta, usé el timbre, llamé su nombre. De verdad deseaba despertarlo, molestar a la gente alrededor. Quería que alguien escuchara…

 

Entonces lo recordé, Haru no estaba en casa. Si este era el mismo día, y tenía que serlo, Haru no estaría ahí, sino en el supermercado. Llamar es inútil.

 

Dejé la puerta y volví a correr, atravesé las calles y la gran avenida con tanta prisa que ni siquiera esperé que cambiaran los semáforos, no había autos a la vista. Esta vez comencé a sentirme agitado, estaba asustado, ansioso. Necesitaba llegar a él.

Estaba rodeando el parque rumbo al supermercado que Haru solía frecuentar y entonces lo vi. No había duda, esa figura la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

 

Siempre llevaba las cosas con calma, fuera lo que fuera, si al final las cosas iban a pasar, no era necesario esforzarse, ¿cierto? Y esa mañana no era la excepción, o eso parecía.

 

Haru caminaba con la calma de alguien que salió de la cama sin tener un plan en mente o algo que hacer en realidad. Miraba el suelo mientras sus pies pateaban con pereza las hojas que tapizaban el camino y la calle, antes barridas por el viento y ahora por sus ligeros pasos.

Estaba feliz de verlo, me acerqué tan rápido como el cansancio y el temor me permitieron, y entonces lo confirmé.

No llevaba ninguna bolsa de plástico. No había comprado nada. Era el mismo Haru, mi Haru de siempre…

 

Pero no el del mismo día.

 

Llevaba una chamarra de cuello alto, el cierre quedaba justo donde su nariz intentaba ocultarse, y sus manos iban escondidas en los bolsillos. Así se vería cualquier persona en fría mañana de otoño, aunque él había prescindido de una bufanda o guantes para completar. Al parecer, era imposible para él hacer las cosas igual que el resto.

Daba vueltas siguiendo una sección de hojas en particular, como si quisiera distraerse. Ignoraba el sol, el cielo claro y los colores de las hojas que aún quedaban en las ramas de los árboles. Haru siempre tuvo una visión estética bastante discreta, a diferencia de sus amigos no hacía comentarios sobre lo bien que lucía algo, sino que parecía más del tipo que guarda las imágenes en su cabeza y la sensación en su interior.

Jamás habría pensado que era algo malo. Ahora es diferente.

Miraba el suelo con la misma indiferencia que cualquier otra persona, y la expresión en su rostro me hacía pensar que evitaba fuertemente otra cosa igual de intensa rompiéndolo desde el interior.

 

 

_Rin está muerto._

 

 

Estaba ansioso por llegar hasta él, pero a medida que notaba esos detalles, mi deseo se escurría dejándo un frío temor que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo. Me abandonó el valor, la necesidad… Y me invadió un nerviosismo que me detuvo a una considerable distancia de él.

Miré su rostro, casi esperando provocar una respuesta solo con esto, aunque no sabría distinguir en qué momento dejé de mirarlo intencionalmente y me quedé perdido con los ojos clavados en ese punto.

 

Es real. Todo es real.

 

_Rin está muerto._

 

 — ¿Haru? —mi voz lo llamó, mis piernas avanzaron un par de pasos con el mismo cuidado que se tiene al acercarse a un animal necesitado. O con el mismo temor con el que se hace al encontrarse atrapado por uno más peligroso…

Sé que está herido. Yo también lo estoy… Simplemente temía que escapara. Deseaba estar equivocado con todo esto.

 

Entonces su rostro se levantó, lentamente sus ojos parecieron encontrarme y por un segundo sentí algo latir en mi interior. Haru me miraba, pero lo hacía de una forma que no me gustaba para nada. Dolor. No eran sus ojos limpios, imperturbables y poderosos que tanto admiraba. Se veía agotado, una clase de cansancio que conozco muy bien.

El desgaste y la agonía del llanto.

 

Todo alrededor de él era rojo, vibrante y un fuerte contraste con el frío del aire agitando los colores tan cálidos de las hojas en el fondo y el suelo. Y Haru… se veía tan frágil. _Papel_. Ligero, delgado… terminaría por volar con el viento como las hojas a sus pies o que se agitaban detrás de él.

Mis ojos temblaban, era una visión totalmente diferente del Haru al que estaba acostumbrado, el chico fuerte, reservado y de aspecto indiferente; el Haru al que era difícil leer,  antes no podía saber qué estaba sintiendo si no le preguntaba directamente. Sin embargo, el Haru frente a mí parecía sentirlo todo. Esa totalidad debía ser aplastante para alguien como él.

Vi sus labios temblar, me hizo titubear antes de dar un paso más hacia él. Parecía que quería decir algo, de verdad esperaba que dijera mi nombre, que me viera y me llamara, que fuera mi imagen y reconocerme después de algo tan duro fuera lo que lo tenía esos ojos cargados con tanta emoción. Sus ojos… ¿por qué más se quedaría con la vista fija así?

Entonces Haru volvió a sellar sus labios, tragándose lo que fuera que tratara de atravesarlos. Su mirada se alejó de mí y regresó al suelo como si sus ojos jamás hubieran conectado con los míos como yo aún podía sentir que hicieron. Como si fuera más importante dirigirlos al suelo.

Mi alma terminó ahí también.

 

— ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No, no!

 

Haru giró sobre sus talones y retomó su lenta caminata lejos de mí. Yo temblaba, era casi como esa vez que escuché su voz declarando mi muerte en ese cuarto cerrado aquella tarde. Y si eso era verdad, ¿cómo se llamaba a esta sensación destrozándome por dentro y fuera si ya no podía volver a morir? Mi cuerpo cedió y dejé que el llanto me invadiera con la fuerza que sabía podía ejercer sobre mí siempre.

 

¿Cómo más se suponía que me sintiera si lo veía ahí, justo frente a mí, y no podía escucharme o verme? Era incluso peor que ser ignorado. Una parte de mí, además de la sola imagen de la expresión en su rostro, no paraba de asegurarme que Haru quería verme… _De verdad parecía querer verme._

 

 

Si fuera al revés… Yo desearía verlo cada día.

 

Desearía mil cosas más, cosas que deseaba en ese mismo momento. Verlo, escucharlo, tocarlo. Hablarle, reírme con él, de él, hacerlo reír, ¡cómo deseaba hacerlo reír! Llevarlo a casa, hacerle el desayuno, estrujarlo y apresarlo conmigo en cama. Ir a caminar, de compras, ir a nadar. Exprimirle palabras dulces, regalarle las mías cada minuto, cumplirle un capricho y darle la satisfacción de una recompensa. Hacerlo cantar, bailar, pensar en mí tanto como yo lo hago en él. Hacer que se sintiera seguro, de nosotros, de sus capacidades, de sí mismo. Aprender, crecer, viajar con él. _Vivir_ con él.

Por supuesto desearía haber podido evitar cualquier cosa por la que no pudiera hacer todo lo demás, cualquiera que fuera la razón por la cual él pudiera desaparecer de mi vida. Jamás habría dejado que esto le pasara…

 

¿Por qué?

 

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habría podido evitarlo?

 

Seguía sin comprenderlo. Sencillamente no era posible. ¿Por qué podía verlo? ¿Por qué podía hablarle? ¿Por qué sentía todo esto? Estaba agobiado, no podía convencerme de esto.

 

¿Por qué tenía que morir?

 

 

 

Mi padre murió cuando yo aún era muy pequeño. Me afectó, muchísimo. Estuve mucho tiempo sin querer nada, excepto pasar horas en el agua de la piscina. Tomó un tiempo antes de que pudiera acercarme al mar otra vez. Aun así, en algún punto logré convertir mi dolor en motivación…

Iba a pasar. Mi padre iba a morir tarde o temprano. No trato de decir que lo esperaba, mucho menos que lo deseaba, por supuesto que no. Es solo que es más fácil suponer que alguien mayor a uno moriría.

 

Y que para cualquiera sería impensable imaginarse a su pareja en el mismo escenario.

 

Incluso en mi situación me es imposible creer que Haru morirá. Simplemente no puedo, mi mente no me permite ver eso, o pensarlo. No.

¿Él lo habría esperado? ¿Tendría razones para pensarlo?

 

 

 

 

— ¿Hay algo que quisieras decirle?

—No…

 

Me lastima.

Cada vez que Haru entra a esa habitación, toma su lugar en ese sillón pegado a la pared y se niega a tomar el otro en medio de la habitación, cada vez que abre la boca en este lugar me hiere de formas que no esperaba fuera capaz de hacer…

No sé si es por lo tajante y honesto que ha sido siempre o si se trata de mentiras. Y eso es lo que duele. No puedo confiar en mi memoria, es como si no estuviera ahí.

No puedo. Tener que escuchar lo que los demás dicen para tratar de recordar es una tortura. En especial porque nadie dice nada. No sé nada. No entiendo nada.

 

Solía pensar que podía entenderlo completamente, ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso.

 

Conocí a Haru. Me presenté frente a él e hice de todo para acercarme a él hasta que tuve que partir por mi propia decisión. Jamás creí que habría logrado lo que quería, no con lo serio o frío que él era conmigo, en realidad nunca pareció querer algo de mí. Aun así me alegro de haberlo logrado, y me dolió saber que mi propio dolor también lo había herido esa vez.

Haru se culpó durante años… ¿Estaría pensando lo mismo ahora?

Es diferente. Entonces no sabía si yo había sido algo más que una molestia constante por 4 meses, pero ahora estoy seguro que él me veía de forma diferente.

 

_Amor._

 

Haru y yo estábamos juntos incluso cuando no podíamos vernos. Jamás de dejé de pensar en él y Haru tampoco lo hizo. Nos reencontramos y volvimos a adaptarnos al otro, a acostumbrarnos. Su frialdad inicial, su seriedad, su silencio… Sus gestos, las formas sutiles de decir lo que sentía, las reacciones de sus ojos diciendo qué le gustaba y qué no, qué necesitaba, qué quería. Sus manos buscándome, su calor invitándome…

Aun veo algunas de esas cosas, y es sencillamente desgarrador.

 

¿También habría estado así durante esos años en los que no supimos nada el uno del otro?

 

 

Sigo dándole vueltas al asunto a medida que los minutos avanzan. Haru no lo dice y yo no puedo recordar ni una pista de cómo fue que pasó. No lo entiendo…

Haru no dice nada. No quiere decir nada. _No tiene nada que decir…_

 

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? ¿Por qué?

 

No lo entiendo.

 

—No tiene caso guardar tanto dolor, Nanase, —la voz femenina trató de disuadirlo.

—Tampoco tiene caso decirlo, —Haru contestó con aspereza y alejando la mirada de donde la tenía clavada, perdiéndose en alguno de los libreros del muro. —No está.

 

La doctora suspira. Yo quisiera poder hacerlo.

 

—No era eso a lo que me refería cuando dije que debías aceptarlo.

 

Haru la miró de soslayo, al parecer seguía en esa postura tan cerrada e inamovible típica de él. A veces puede ser muy terco.

 

De inmediato, la doctora cambió el tema, preguntándole sobre su día y cosas más simples. Sobre la casa, lo que hacía en su tiempo libre, la escuela… Naturalmente Haru contestaba como de costumbre, monosílabos, movimientos ligeros o silencio. Parecía el mismo Haru que de costumbre, siempre y cuando no mirara con cuidado.

Está cansado, un poco más delgado, se muerde los labios; es por esos aspectos más difíciles de notar cuánto ha cambiado. El cambio que más me asusta son sus ojos.

Están hinchados, lo que me hace pensar que no duerme muy bien o que llora mucho, y ninguna de las opciones me gusta. Su mirada rara vez se levanta del suelo, parece imposible que encuentre la forma de volver a mirar a alguien a los ojos. Y la expresión que tienen no es la usual y mal leída indiferencia, ni la distancia. Es simple y sencillo dolor.

 

Lo único que quería era hacerlo feliz, y es por mí que está sentado en esta habitación reviviendo el sufrimiento. No. Yo no quería hacerle esto.

 

—No está mal que pienses en él, Nanase, —la doctora retomó el asunto principal faltando pocos minutos para el término de la sesión. —Es natural que lo hagas. Pasaron mucho tiempo juntos, y también ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eso pasó.

La aparente calma de Haru pareció quebrarse. Me senté junto a su lado como la primera vez que vine aquí con él. Haru se levantó de inmediato, cruzó los brazos y vaciló en su camino a la puerta. Aún faltaban unos minutos pero era obvio que estaba suficientemente incómodo para querer salir de inmediato del consultorio.

Yo lo seguí y me quedé tan cerca como me fue posible. No sabía si podía o no tocarlo, estaba asustado de comprobarlo pero no soportaba verlo así y no hacer nada. _Culpa_. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, jamás lo quise.

—Haru… Tranquilo.

 

Sabía que era inútil, que no me escucharía y que probablemente no hacía más que empeorar las cosas para mí, pero aun así dejé que su nombre cruzara mis labios como si fuera todo lo que necesitaba.

 

Si fuera al revés me habría servido más. Ojalá pudiera al menos decir mi nombre, pero no puede hacerlo más. No desde esa primera revelación en este mismo cuarto.

Haru se quedó cerca de la puerta, parecía querer convencerse de usar el resto del tiempo que tenía dentro de la habitación, sin decir ni hacer nada realmente. Después de un momento pareció reaccionar, susurró un ‘gracias’ apenas audible y alcanzó la manija de la puerta.

— ¿Tienes algo que decirle?

 

Haru apretó el puño alrededor de la perilla, sus hombros temblaron y volvió a apretar los labios con fuerza. Se empeñó en respirar con naturalidad pero era obvio que era difícil para él.

 

—No.

 

Abrió la puerta y dejó el consultorio.

 

 

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, realmente no podía esperar otra cosa. Estaba un poco más tranquilo de poder seguirlo camino a casa, la sesión anterior había terminado conmigo en demasiados sentidos y no había podido verlo hasta ahora. A decir verdad, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado entre la primera y esta vez…

Estaba oscuro, Haru caminaba a su propio ritmo y yo tenía que adaptarme. Mis pasos no sonaban, mis piernas a veces recorrían el espacio sin esfuerzo y era difícil acertar si en realidad estaba o no pisando el mismo suelo que Haru.

 

Aun así, no me siento ligero.

 

Haru caminó sin detenerse a menos que algún semáforo lo obligara, caminó mirando al suelo o al frente, a duras penas al frente en realidad, levantaba la cabeza solo lo suficiente para evitar chocar.

Las tiendas y cafeterías que pasamos la primera vez estaban cerradas, al menos casi todas. Las calles estaban tapizadas de hojas caídas en algunos tramos, Haru caminaba por encima de ellas con la única atención necesaria para no resbalar mientras yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de patearlas y levantarlas del suelo. No sé si realmente lo conseguí o si fue solo el viento.

Haru miraba las cafeterías y restaurantes con cierta curiosidad, lo que mi hizo suponer que tenía hambre. Aun así, cuando llegamos a casa Haru ignoró por completo la cocina, dejó su chamarra en el genkan junto con las llaves –mis llaves– y se dirigió escaleras arriba sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación. No encendió las luces, tomó una sudadera más ligera que la chamarra para exterior que dejó antes, se la puso y se sentó en el borde de la cama; estuvo así un instante y después se echó en cama sin el menor cuidado.

Se quedó inmóvil. Sus ojos miraban hacia el frente, fijos en algún punto de la pared frente a él, paralela a la cama. Entré a la habitación y me senté en el suelo, en el sitio justo para sentir sus ojos sobre mí.

Intenté escucharlo respirar, vi el movimiento de su cuerpo al hacerlo pero el sonido era discreto. Me quedé observando el ritmo de sus parpadeos en la oscuridad y hasta estaba tratando de adivinar el golpe de su pulso, entonces apareció el sonido que menos deseaba oír…

 

El tropiezo en la respiración que siempre provoca el llanto.

 

Me acerqué un poco, solo para confirmar lo que escuchaba. Las lágrimas ya comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro hasta caer en el colchón. Haru se quejó un poco, trató de ocultarlo pero al final su voz sollozó un poco. Trataba a toda costa de mantenerlo discreto aunque era obvio que era el tipo de llanto que no podía reprimirse tan fácilmente.

Se limpió la cara con una mano y se rodó en el colchón para terminar mirando al techo. El movimiento pareció bastar para hacer imposible detener las fugas.

 

— ¡Haru! —No pude soportarlo, me levanté de donde estaba y me apresuré a subir a la cama con él.

 

No tenía idea de qué iba a pasar, no sabía si podía o no tocarlo, si lo lastimaría, si sería pesado, nada. Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era que no podía dejarlo así.

Me senté en el borde de la cama donde había estado antes y me eché encima de él, abrazándolo como pudiera. En cuanto mis brazos lo acogieron, Haru sollozó con más fuerza. Yo también empecé a llorar.

 

—Estoy aquí, tranquilo.

 

Lloró con más fuerza. Haru levantó sus brazos, llevando sus manos a su rostro, apretándose los ojos con las palmas. El movimiento me dio la sensación de que también me abrazaba aunque no estaba seguro. ¿Y si no podía tocarme? ¿Y si yo no podía hacerlo tampoco y estaba solo echado en el colchón atravesándolo o algo así? No tenía idea de cómo estaba, pero no quise moverme para comprobarlo.

 

—Estoy aquí, Haru…

Entonces yo tampoco podía parar de llorar. Siempre me gustó abrazarlo así, me gustaba la sensación de moverme junto con él, de sentir su pecho empujándome cada vez que él aspiraba y que él reaccionara al latido de mi corazón tan cerca del suyo. Siempre me pareció algo sumamente íntimo, si necesitaba apoyo lo hacía, o él por mí aunque al principio se mostrara reacio a hacerlo.

 

Me llenaba de tranquilidad y trataba de contagiársela, podía hacer que la presión o el cansancio desaparecieran, pero ya no más. Estaba ahí, de verdad estaba ahí, ¡justo encima de él! Podía sentir su pulso y su pecho agitarse, su calor, podía sentirlo a él pero no podía hacer que él me percibiera a mí. Y no hacía más que incrementar mi desesperación y su dolor.

 

 

Es inútil, pero yo estoy aquí.

 

 

_Estoy aquí._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me disculpo por el tiempo entre un capítulo y otro, en especial si hice a alguno pensar que dejaría la historia. No pienso hacerlo, aun falta mucho qué decir...
> 
> Como siempre, sus comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos.


End file.
